


On The Prowl

by debronze



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking, F/M, Hero/Villain, mention of drakgo, vague sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debronze/pseuds/debronze
Summary: Dragged out for a night of mischief by Shego, Monkey Fist runs into the very last person he'd expect to make the trip worthwhile. A KimFist story.
Relationships: Monique & Kim Possible, Monkey Fist & Shego, Monkey Fist/Kim Possible
Kudos: 8





	On The Prowl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and figured I'd finally share it. Just a one-shot based off of some art I did (which you can find at the bottom of this work). I thought about continuing this because it could def be fun to explore the aftermath here but for now this is it! Please enjoy!

“Hey– slow down there, chief. I need you at peak English gentleman.” Monty’s glass is practically snatched from his mouth. The green hand which retrieves it also takes it hostage, seeing the man snarl with annoyance.

“You know, considering you rely on the ‘charm’ to get this done, I’d say it’s only fair that _I_ get to choose.” A pointless argument as he knows that Shego would never allow it. And he thought **_he_** was picky. As expected, she rolls her eyes and takes to the kidnapped drink, looking back out to the floor of their choosing.

“Yeah…not gonna happen. I’d prefer we stick to something with _just_ two hands.”

Monty scoffs, “ _Hilarious_. I can’t wait until _that_ one gets old.”

“Listen, Mont’ I gave you my picks. So…get to choosing before I fly solo.” She finishes hisdrink and takes her hand to his face, squeezing his cheeks together. “No more whiskey.”

A warning, but not one Monty will listen to. She lets him go and saunters off, surely to solidify the idle threat. Not that he’d mind, really. He’s almost certain that her eagerness to find someone is stemming from the attempt to get a certain _blue man_ out of her head. Not that he’ll blame her for it.

The monkey master turns around to face the bar again, gesturing to the bartender for another glass. Shego’s selection isn’t half bad– but choosing between liquor and a handful of women who wouldn’t know how to handle just _one_ of them…the answer feels obvious. And so he accepts his new glass with an uttered ‘thanks’, taking a long swig of the amber solution that has hardly had a chance to cool against the ice before meeting his lips.

“Vodka cranberry, please.” A voice sounds beside him, taking residence in what was Shego’s seat. If not for the volume of the bar, he’s certain he’d have recognized it immediately. But for him, it’s just another college girl who somehow swindled her way in to the bar to order what seems to be the drink of American girls everywhere. It takes some effort to suppress his scoff, eyes scanning the bottles behind the bar as he already preps for another drink.

“… ** _Monkey Fist?!_** ”

His head turns at the name, eyes wide as they are now looking upon a familiar face. One that is also just as shocked as he is, with a pair of bright green eyes staring up at him.

“ _Kim_ –!?” There’s a lot to unpack in this moment, and no matter how much whiskey he’s had, Monty is able to rattle them off in his head quickly: Kim Possible was beside him– not in her ‘hero’ attire -and therefore he can _somewhat_ relax. He also knows that she’s _not_ meant to be there, and that at the very least gives him some sort of upper-hand. Lastly, her sudden presence does spark a little excitement inside of him as he sees an opportunity to escape boredom and needing to make a decision for Shego.

In very short moments, he decides that this… _this_ is a blessing in disguise. An _opportunity_.

“What…are _you_ doing here?” The drink is placed in front of her, but Kim ignores it– very obviously still dumbstruck at her finding.

“I could ask _you_ the same.” Monty retorts flatly, eyes shifting to the bartender who waits politely for the girl to pay. “Add it to my tab.”

The bartender nods and turns to leave them. Monty takes his glass and sips at it while watching Kim’s shocked expression shift to suspicion. “I’m visiting a friend.”

“Well, that makes two of us.” Speaking of which, he quietly wonders just _where_ that friend is. Somehow he’s not so sure she’ll take to Kim’s sudden appearance too kindly.

“And what friends could _you_ possibly have in this town?” That sees Monty turning fully to face her, leaning an arm on the bar top and taking her drink to slide it closer to her.

“I wonder, do you get nicer when you drink? Or have you yet to find out, considering this must be the first night using your _fake_ identification.” His smirk is both gentle and knowing. He lets her know up front just exactly what the stakes are without having to explain. It’s amusing to watch her pale at the question, but it doesn’t last. She furrows her brows and collects the glass before taking a lengthy pull from it.

“It’s not fake. It’s…real. It’s just…not _me_ , exactly.”

“ _Still_ illegal.” The man points out, surprised when Kim takes residence in the seat beside him– deciding to stick around to chat. Well, no doubt to _investigate_ his presence.

“And **_you’re_** going to lecture me on the law?”

“Not at all. I think perhaps you’ve made my _night_. **_The_** Kim Possible not abiding by the rules and revoking her ‘ _good girl’_ card? It’s absolutely delightful.” That last word is growled and punctuated by the gentle ‘clinking’ of his glass against her own.

She rolls her eyes at the comments, electing to ignore them for now. “So where’s your _friend_ , then?”

“Searching for fresh meat, no doubt.” He’s honest, and more so because he’s curious of her reaction.

“And that’s why you’re here? A watering hole to prey on? How fitting.” Monty chuckles at the assumption– one that isn’t at all far off the mark.

“Despite the mutations, I _am_ still a man, Kimberly.” Even if he wasn’t sure he’d be spending the night with anyone, he’s eager to lead them down a path not possible at any other meeting between them. Why not watch her squirm? He’s in his element, safe and comfortable. There’s an advantage to that and of course…he _will_ take it. “That’s why everyone is here, aren’t they? _Including_ yourself.”

“I wouldn’t call it looking for ‘fresh meat’.” Kim fights him back but not hard. She tries to keep up, to make sure he can’t utilize that advantage. “Stress relief.”

Monty chuckles at that, licking what’s left of the whiskey from his lips and allowing himself the pleasure of taking in the sight of her. Unashamed. Letting his eyes drift from her neck to crossed ankles that rest upon the bars of the stool beneath her.

“Ah, yes. The struggles of saving the world and writing papers. How _dreadful_.” The man drawls sarcastically, finding the bartender’s gaze and effortlessly ordering them both another round. That sees Kim shift uneasily.

“If I remember correctly, you weren’t doing anything so _dissimilar_ at eighteen. Opening sanctuaries, donating to environmental relief, _all_ while juggling school.”

He’s…genuinely surprised at that, even if he won’t show it. The girl knows more about him than she hadn’t previously been willing to admit. “You’ve done your homework, I see.”

“Yeah, well…it was hard not to take an interest back then.” Kim sees the second drink coming and decides to quickly finish her own. She’d stay and chat a while, to make sure Monkey Fist isn’t up to no good. And if she’s going to talk to one of her many enemies, she might as well do what she had come to do in the first place: relieve stress.

“Before I ruined your perception?” Monty gently mocks, “If only I’d _known_ you were such a fan…”

“Like that would have changed anything.” Kim is admittedly fearful of the look in his eyes at that moment, grateful for the sudden hand on her leg that belongs to the friend previously in question.

“Kim! There you are–.” Monique, who had gotten started far sooner than she had, steps into their space with a grin. Monty sits there quiet and amused as he recognizes this girl as one of Shego’s choices.

Monique looks to the man then, her eyes narrowing before her lips pull into a lazy grin. “Hey…you look familiar…”

“Uh, what’s up Monique?” Kim draws her attention back to her, catching a glimpse at Monkey Fist who grins wide at the interaction.

“You’ve been here for less than twenty minutes and you’ve already landed yourself a hottie-.” Kim’s hand slams over her friend’s mouth so fast in that moment. She tries to fight off the flush that comes to her skin, all while watching Monique break into a fit of giggles at her reaction.

“I think it’s time we get you some water–.” She chances taking her hand away to turn and request a glass of water, immediately regretting it when she hears Monique turn her attention back to Monkey Fist. Sharp eyes flash to the two of them, seeing her friend whispering into his ear– all while his own gaze is set firmly on her. The man grins– a sinister thing that leaves Kim a nervous wreck.

Once she’s handed the water, she passes it to Monique who’s got a look on her face like she knows something Kim doesn’t. “I’ll come back to check on you two later.” A promise that sees Kim holding her head with embarrassment. She leaves them both, not without turning and winking over her shoulder.

Monty laughs, “Oh, the night gets _better_.”

“Do I even want to know what she said to you?” She quickly goes back to her own drink, feeling the alcohol settle her somewhat and knowing she can trust in it to save her from this strange night.

“Just giving me some ideas on how I can help ease your…tension.”

Oh does she hate Monique in that moment. How _humiliating_. To Monkey Fist of all people who is very clearly enjoying it all. It’s then that she decides to get up, abandoning her drink and sucking in a breath.

“Well, I think that’s my cue. I’ll see you when you next decide you want to take over the world–.” She’s eager to leave, but the man has other ideas. A gloved hand gently grabs her arm, guiding her back to him. Kim stands between his knees, hating the look on his face as he grins down at her.

“You know, if relief _is_ what you’re looking for…I know an _unequivocal_ way of helping.”

The suggestion sees her brows raise slightly; admittedly surprised that he’s suggesting what she thinks he is. “If that _was_ what I was looking for, I think I’d choose someone else. Conflict of interest, and what not.” She manages a smirk, but that only has him reeling her in closer.

“Some _stranger_ over someone you know?”

“That _someone_ has tried to kill me _and_ my best friend– let alone dominate the world. A stranger feels like the better option, don’t you think?” She removes her arm from his grip, but doesn’t seek to leave the space they now share. Curiosity now the culprit of her sticking around.

“While I’d like to argue only _part_ of that is true, I think maybe it would make it all the more…exciting.” He leans in then, sliding his hand over the side of her neck while brushing his lips to the shell of her ear. Kim freezes at the movement, alarmed that she doesn’t hate the intimate touch or stolen space. “It would be our secret. Just _you_ and _I_. A truce… _just_ for one night.”

A ballsy offer, and he knows that. But the opportunity is there and just as well, _rare_. The planets have aligned for a reason here, and Monty will gladly see it through to the most desirable end. When Kim doesn’t respond, he pulls away from her. She’s thinking. Considering it. And that, to him, is already a confirmation that he has a chance. And so he drags her glass towards her again.

“Stay. Drink with me. Your answer can come later.”

Without further question, Kim does just that. She gets back onto the stool and collects her drink. She stays, and weighs that offer.

It’s strangely not as awkward as she thought it would be. Talking with him. With Lord Monty Fiske, once a world icon now infamous for his criminal activities and obsessive nature with dark histories. It’s not easy suppressing the thought of the offer on the table, but their conversation allows her to briefly ignore it. He does a good job of keeping her distracted, asking questions about school and her experiences thus far. Obliging him, reluctantly at first, she opens up…subtly mentioning the dilemma between her commitment to education and to the rest of the world in which still requires her help.

The alcohol helps. His previous question does get answered: she does get sweeter when drinking. Far more relaxed and impressively careful not to trip over the fine line between coherent and…Monique. Somehow he expected no less from her. Poised and careful and still very much the sweet and bold pillars of her brand.

Monty’s eager to learn a little more about that mentioned dilemma, having kept her busy with questions– but is distracted before the next one comes out. Eyes shift to Shego who has both arms occupied by _two_ women. She waves at him and blows him a kiss. _Of course_. Only if she knew just who was sitting in front of him and brushing knees. If she knew the redhead wasn’t just a _disposable_ girl for the night. Her exit settles him further, not needing to worry about ruining the ground work he’s laying here.

“I never thought you’d be the type to let girls come to _you.”_ Kim’s observation steals back his focus. Monty looks to her with a smirk.

“How so?”

“Well, you made it clear what you were here for. Said your friend was…on the _prowl_.” She smiles at that word, sheepishly loving the grin he gives her in return. “ _You_ were just sitting here. Like you were waiting for someone to fall into your lap.”

“Well, it worked…didn’t it?” Kim looks away at that, biting down on her lip. She’s tempted to argue against that but given just how long they’d been sitting there and drinking together…

“That remains to be seen.” Kim picks up her drink again, her breath suddenly stolen when a large hand is felt upon her leg. Gloved digits spreading over the side of her thigh. She looks back to him, seeing him tending to his own drink and staying casual in his sudden gesture. One that ignites both discomfort and interest. That hand rubs up and down her leg– an odd sensation considering what the dangerous limbs have done to her in the past.

“Let’s just say that I wasn’t as dedicated to that idea as they were.” Kim hums softly, her hand falling over his own both to reciprocate the touch as well as making sure she has some control of how far it goes. The first thought that comes to mind is just how big it is beneath her own. She can almost feel the thick hair of that mutated hand beneath the glove.

“Are you going to introduce me to them?” She asks sweetly, as if it were a plea. She _is_ curious just who he considers a _friend,_ and it does surprise her that no one has returned to him as expected.

“And why would I do that? You didn’t introduce me to _yours_.”

“For _obvious_ reasons.”

“Then you’ll understand why I’m making the same decision… and _perhaps_ I don’t want to give them the chance to try and take you from me.” More pointed words that suggest a means to an end. This time she doesn’t look away, and squeezes her hand over his own.

“Somehow I don’t think you’d let that happen.”

“I wouldn’t.”

This must be a dream– right? Making friendly with Monkey Fist and… _more_ than that. The thought of sharing such information with Ron is almost humorous, but she can hardly bring herself to think of anything else then the devilish man grinning at her. She’s meant to give him an answer, isn’t she? One she’s still not sure of. Speaking with him, drinking with him, and even sharing innocent touches is one thing…but the unknown of what he suggests? How could she _possibly_ answer that?

Those very thoughts are interrupted then when she looks over to where she last saw Monique. She’s glad she does, seeing her friend stick her finger in some man’s face. No doubt telling him off, and for what? It doesn’t matter. Kim immediately gets off her seat.

“Hold that thought.”

Monty reluctantly lets her go, watching as she pushes through a now less-dense crowd of patrons. He senses something is wrong, and quickly turns to close the tab before following after her. It’s quite the sight, seeing Kim trying to back Monique up from the man who looks to be trying to explain himself. The girl is quite intoxicated, having had no obvious help from the water offered to her earlier.

Kim does a good job of settling down her friend, doing her best to deescalate the situation. Monty steps in, taking ahold of Monique while looking to Kim.

“Go grab her things. I’ll take her outside.” It’s not how he saw this night ending, but he foresees Kim taking the opportunity to escape his offer…and he can’t have that. And so he guides her friend outside to fresh air, keeping her steady and laughing at the colorful string of words she has to say about the man inside. Someone she’d clearly had some history with. Finally when she looks him in the eye with her own lidded irises, she puts a finger in his chest.

“Hey…some advice for you Neanderthal idiots– be _nicer_ to women.” The piece of advice has Monty laughing still, but nodding his head in acceptance.

“Doable.”

“Hey, you feeling alright?” Kim comes right in time, moving to her friend who is in need of both water and a bed. Monique doesn’t answer, and instead escapes them both to start walking down the street.

“I’m ready for bed.” Is all Monique offers them. Kim looks to Monkey Fist then, amused by the humor he’s finding in all of this.

“I should get her home.” She offers him, afraid of what he might say or how he might react. But he doesn’t do either of what she expects, simply places a hand on the small of her back and leads her to follow her friend.

“I’ll escort you both.” He’s still intent, that much is clear. Kim doesn’t argue it, but does move from his touch to catch up with Monique who isn’t as steady as either of them. Monty takes the other side but keeps his hands to himself unless needed. Smiling to himself when he thinks that despite the outcome, he can also assure Shego that he’d _also_ left with two women.

“Are you sure I don’t know you?” Monique looks over to him, her words slurring more obviously now.

“Perhaps I just have one of those faces.”A poor excuse, but he knows Kim is counting on him to keep his connection to her secret. He’ll respect that…for now.

“Mmm, doubt it. You look like a trouble maker, y’know? Can’t fool anyone with that accent.” Kim laughs at that, seeing the flash of appall come to the man’s face at the accusation.

“I’ll have you know I’m an _upstanding_ citizen.” God, even the way he says it couldn’t be anymore farther from the truth.

“Uh huh, upstanding citizen _where_ , exactly? Cause it sure ain’t here.” Monique is relentless, but still amusing. Kim doesn’t dare get between them, and fears ruining the current entertainment.

“I _am_ helping you get home, aren’t I? Isn’t that what a _good_ person would do?”

“Oh _please_. You’re just holding out hope that you’ll still get to score with my friend here. Many have tried and _many_ have failed.” The amusement turns against her then, leaving her nudging Monique and hiding her embarrassment.

“Seriously, Monique?” She’s afraid to look at the man, knowing that every word said is just handing him openings left and right. If only she knew just who she was speaking to.

“What? It’s true. Remember that one guy–.” For the second time that night, Kim finds her hand covering Monique’s mouth, fearful of what more she’s going to share with one of her villains.

“Before you sounded rather supportive of the idea.” Monty speaks again, somewhat saving her from whatever story her friend was about come out with.

“I still am. My point is that I have a radar for assholes like _you_. So don’t go pretending you’re here for any other reason than what it is. Oh,” Monique stops then to turn towards him, “And if you _somehow_ manage to get lucky, just remember one thing: all women, and mostly Kim, deserve ten times the amount of effort you’ll _ever_ give.” Monique flashes him a sarcastic smile then before continuing on.

Kim stands there momentarily, both proud to be Monique’s friend and also slightly worried of what Monkey Fist will say. Only he doesn’t say anything, and accepts the words as they are.

Finally they reach Monique’s apartment building, getting her up to her unit where Kim gets her to bed and Monty fetches a glass of water. She chugs it down while Kim helps take her heels off. The two banter nicely above her, seeing Kim smirking to herself as she listens. And when her friend finally turns onto her stomach and quickly passes out, Kim suddenly feels very…alone.

Turning off the lights and plugging Monique’s phone in, she leaves the room to join Monkey Fistwho observes the sofa where a pillow and folded blanket are waiting.

“This is where you’re staying?” The judgement is very clear in his voice and etched on his face. Kim folds her arms and smirks at him.

“It’s just for the weekend.” She doesn’t bother defending herself, but does watch him curiously.

“Perhaps a king might suit you better.” He turns to face her then, approaching slowly with hands settled in his pockets. He’s unashamedly forward in his words, leaving Kim to scoff in response.

“Didn’t know you had achieved _that_ status yet.”

“Heh. I meant a king _bed_. But you are more than welcome to refer to me as such.” He stands before her then, overly excited by the concept and her misunderstanding. Kim shakes her head, refusing to acknowledge what she had just handed over to him. But before she can even think of anything to say, Monkey Fist beats her to it. “Your friend is right, you know. You deserve far more than what any man could offer you.”

“And where do you see yourself in that equation?” Kim asks, knowing that _is_ what he’s alluding to.

“Well you see, I _don’t_. I’m not just ‘ _any man_ ’, am I? I’d argue I’m _exactly_ within your scope of worthy men.”

The man has nerve, she’ll give him _that_. But it’s something she’s always known about him, just never thought she’d experience it in this sense.

“I feel like I should be the judge of that, don’t you think?” The question sees him stepping closer, breaking the comfort of any personal space she has.

“Agreed. So, now is your chance.” His hand lifts to intercept her chin between thumb and forefinger, gaze moving to look upon the sofa once more before moving back to her. “At the very _least_ , you’ll stay in a five star hotel.”

An interesting method of persuasion, one that is almost fairly lighthearted considering the danger associated with the man. Kim is still tipsy and very tempted. All of her saying _yes_ , while the voice in her head tells her ‘no’. That _already_ this has gone too far. But she remembers his words…the promise he had made.

One night. Just them. A truce. A **_secret_**.

A shallow breath is exhaled then, and she pulls gently out of his hold.

“I’ll grab my things.”

——

“What a gentleman.” Kim grins, being only half sarcastic as Monkey Fist throws her small duffle bag over his shoulder while they walk the empty streets. His free arm finds her middle, snaking around her waist and pulling her close to his side. A possessive gesture that surprisingly brings butterflies to her stomach.

“What could you have possibly packed for _two_ nights?” It’s heavy despite its size, and even with the comment made, she sees that it’s no sort of effort for him to take. Leaning into him, unlike their bouts, she can feel his form in a way she hadn’t yet before. Strong and warm. Almost… _secure_. The joy she finds in his hold is something she consciously battles, all while keeping her head in the game for the man who wields his words as swords.

“Enough to keep me prepared for anything.” _Mostly_ anything. She figures she’s doesn’t need to explain the many accessories and products required to for any woman to feel comfortable outside of her home.

“Even prepared for this?”

“ _Nothing_ could have prepared me for this.” Kim points out, chancing a look up at him see the stretch of lips upon his face. A different smile than one she’s ever known.

“Are you nervous?” Blue eyes look down to her, very obviously wanting a specific answer that will see his grin grow. She’s not sure she wants to hand that over to him so easily…but she’s not about to lie, either.

“Nervous is an _understatement_.”

Monkey Fist scoffs, “What do you think I’m going to do? Hall you off to ‘ _Villains Corp’_ and put a bid out on you?” The idea is admittedly humorous, but how could she put out the very thought of him crossing her? Who knows what waits for her at their destination…and considering his previous pursuits for world domination, it could be just about anything.

“Honestly? That _would_ be easier.” An intimate night with a villain or a violent one against a roster of them? Yeah. She knows what she would choose.

“Because of the act, or because of me?”

“ _Both._ ”

Monkey Fist stops then, turning into Kim and watching her eyes only for a moment before leaning down and finding her lips with his own. The action stuns her, seeing her heart racing and hands gripping to what they can on his torso. The kiss is warm and gentle, nothing she would have expected from him. And the moment she’s accepted his lips, he’s releasing them. He grins down at her, the hand at her back gently squeezing at the curve.

“And now?”

Worse. So much _worse_. And not because she fears what intimacy might be like with one of her enemies, but because she now knows that it isn’t half bad. In fact, she can’t help but shift her gaze to his lips…silently wanting _more_. But she doesn’t wait for him to read that request, and instead lifts up onto her toes to kiss him again. Whatever space was between them is nonexistent now, and Kim finds herself pressed flush against him. There’s a heavy taste of whiskey there, nothing she minds too much as her tongue willingly meets his own.

Monkey Fist. She’s kissing _Monkey Fist_. Had she really been drinking that much? Well, perhaps not _enough_.

Her attempt to escape his lips for air is denied, turning into a whimper that the man pulls out of her. There’s a small part of her that wonders if his eagerness was something that was always there. Something he never explored due to their many… societal circumstances. Then again, the same could be asked of her. And if that answer wasn’t obvious before, it certainly is _now_. At some point the force of his lips becomes bruising, and a hand is needed to push on his chest to escape them. Even in the middle of the night, they _are_ in public, and she’d rather no spectators around if he’s going to continue so viciously.

Monkey Fist keeps close, still hovering over her lips and tangling his fingers into the fabric of her dress. “Does _all_ of you taste so sweet?”

“You mean like _vodka cranberry?_ I doubt it.” Kim smiles, sneaking her way out of his hold to get them moving again. The action works as he is quick to join her, his hand coming back to her form but this time sliding under red locks and cupping the back of her neck.

“I suppose I’ll simply need to find out for myself.” A promise, above all others, that he intends to keep.

It’s not too long before they’ve made it further downtown where the neighborhood is a little more lively. They enter the hotel at which Kim can’t help but to comment, “So this is what being a Lord gets you, _fugitive_ or not?”

“Money is _money,_ my dear.” That has been proved to her time and time again. Many places and corporations are happy to overlook the so called ‘mega villains’ for the right price. She’s found it also gives them some sort of sick status that draws other patrons in.

The two head into the elevator, Kim leaning her back to the mirrored box and becoming painfully aware of her intoxication. Monkey Fist joins her side, staring at her through the mirror where they both share amused gazes. Both clearly aware of just how ridiculous and random this very occasion is…but both also knowing how eager the other is after their display on the journey over. Kim shies away from that gaze then, turning to look up at him instead with an uncontrollable grin on her lips.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” She admits, surprised and grateful for the hand that finds her own and squeezes it with some sort of reassurance.

“You’re not alone in that.” Kim is glad for the comment, seeing the top number in the panel finally light up as they reach the final floor. He leads her out and takes them to his room, letting her hand go when he reaches into his pocket to retrieve the key card.

“Not how you thought your night would end?” Kim is welcomed into the room first, quickly drawing her arms up and rubbing at them against chilled air. “It’s **_freezing_** , Monkey Fist.”

She hears him chuckle behind her, the lights then turning on to reveal the not one, but _many_ rooms of this suite. “I like to be cold.” In more ways than _one_ , she’d like to point out. But she’s far too distracted with taking in the place that is in no doubt fit for a Lord. “Oh, and you _can_ call me Monty, you know.”

Kim looks over her shoulder at him, relieved for the allowance in which she wasn’t sure she needed. He moves into another room to set her bag down, leaving her to explore the place with some awe. She notes that there isn’t much of anything belonging to him. No small personal touches to proof that he was even staying there, even temporarily. It does smell like him, however, and it’s a scent she finds she rather enjoys. Surely, that is the alcohol talking, and boy could she use more of _that_.

As if reading her mind, she hears the pop of a bottle behind her. Turning, she sees him carrying over a smoking bottle of champagne to two glasses near a sofa. Kim joins him, not without getting her lasting impressions of the place in question. “All of this for one person?” She accepts the drink with a soft ‘thanks', taking to it just as quickly as he does after they raise it towards each other.

“ _Two_ , now.” Monty corrects with a grin, facing her on the sofa where his arm rests over the top and behind her head.

“Still, it’s a bit overkill, don’t you think?”

“Overkill is what I do **_best_**.”

“And that’s the _only_ thing?” She can’t believe she’s just said that. How easily the words slipped from her tongue. Monty looks just as surprised, pleasantly so, with raised brows and a crooked grin. “Don’t answer that.” She adds quickly, sheepishly looking away and tending to her glass.

“I wasn’t going to.”

_Arrogant man_. Kim makes a face and hides it behind her glass, wondering how she managed to escape that one. Still, she _is_ in the lion’s den now. There is no leaving. Not until their agreement is met and both are…fulfilled. She imagines it’s not long before that happens, and so she takes her chance to get out what she can before it’s too late.

“Can I ask you a question?” Her voice is soft, as if to convince him not to turn her down.

“Just one.” Kim’s not sure whether or not he’s teasing, and so she assumes that this will be her only shot. With a shaky breath in, she settles the glass by her hip and chews at her lip.

“Why are you being so nice?” It’s the only one she can think of that might answer the other questions burning in her mind. Monty laughs, downing the rest of his glass before discarding it onto the table.

“Mmm…something tells me you may not like the answer.”

“Probably not, but I want one anyway.” Even if does confirm for her that there isn’t a worse man to be trapped within their clutches.

“Well, as you know…I do whatever necessary to get what I want.” He leans into her space then, bringing his hand up to take the glove between his teeth and pulling it off with one swift motion. A warm palm finds the inside of her knee, but she is too distracted by the piercing blue eyes that capture her focus. “Even if it means playing the perfect gentleman.”

An act. Not that it shocks her, but part of her does want to believe that it isn’t all fake. Surely there are bits in this persona that are truthful…right?

“Now for _my_ question…” Kim’s hand moves to his wrist when she feels it suddenly sliding up her thigh and beneath the hem of her dress. Her eyes widen slightly, realizing just how quickly this all begins to unfold. With a now dry mouth, she waits for the inevitable, prepares for whatever is to come. “…where would you like me to begin?”

How does one begin to answer a question like that? Well, she finds that she can’t without his guidance. When his lips give her suggestions until finally she makes a suitable sound that lets him begin. And _boy_ does it begin. Kim has no idea what she’s in for. Victim to mouth and hands for what feels like a blissful eternity. Quickly getting over her embarrassment of being naked before the man when her focus becomes a battle between fighting his mouth and encouraging it. The way he plays her is plain _filthy_. There’s no choice but to submit to him and the pleasure he seeks to give her. When he finally brings her such relief after denying her more than once, as the evil man that he is, she is more than willing to do whatever necessary to grant him that same gift.

Even if that _does_ mean less than a few deep breaths before he’s pressing inside of her. She doesn’t even get the chance to fully look at him before his hips and thighs keep her own spread and pinned beneath him. After what he’d done, she’d have been fine if he had finished this the same way all guys did in her experience. For lack of a better term, simply _hammering home_. But Monkey Fi- _Monty_ , does nothing of the sort. His attention stays on her, slowing down to taste her skin, to bite into the parts of her that make her feel as if she were in the jaws of a predator. And so she _is_. But the man drags it out as long as he can, making sure every thrust and kiss and bite is not just enjoyable for _him_.

The man of selfishness she once knew not present at the time they share his bed. She’s grateful for it. And when finally his form locks up above her, and his release is reached, she watches in a haze of awe. Seeing the silhouette of him slick with sweat and huffing to catch his breath. Her hands move down his chest and ribs, gently rubbing the expanse of muscles while he stays over her. Removing himself earns him a soft note that sounds almost displeased. Kim is further surprised by the few kisses he shares with her before moving off and onto his back beside her.

They both lay their for some time, and she can’t help but feel like she is waiting for the inevitable. He had brought her things over, but does he really want her to stay? Now that the deed is done, what use will he have for her now?

“Water?” The gruff voice sees her nearly flinch, but the request settles her. Emerald eyes turn to look over at him, meeting only the whites in which are visible due to the light offered by the night sky.

“Yeah.” He moves off of the bed and she watches him collect a pair of pants from a drawer to slip on before leaving the room. The sweat upon her quickly dries, seeing her move beneath the covers to find some warmth. There’s no doubt that she has sobered right up, and she fears that sleep won’t come easily now that she’s aware of what she’d just done and who she will be sharing the bed with that night. A thought that almost escapes her when Monty enters the room again, holding a glass of water that is carried over to her. Kim sits up to accept it with a small ‘thanks’, hearing him scoff above her.

“You’re _still_ cold?” Even under the cover of darkness, he can see the subtle shake to her shoulders. She takes a few large gulps of the water before humming in response.

“It’s like the arctic in here.” Kim retorts, her eyes following him as he reaches into another drawer.

“‘ _Prepared for anything_ ’ she says. But not prepared for a little _cold_.” Monty comes back to hand her a crew neck, one she willingly accepts with an amused grin.

“Not prepared for _Monty_ cold, apparently.” She sets the glass down and pulls on the top, finding it admittedly cozy and large against her form. Kim lays back down, about to pull the sheets back over her until the man climbs back into the bed and finds a place at her back. The movement isn’t one she expects, especially when his arms come to settle around her, keeping her close to his chest.

The two lay there in silence for a while, Kim finding that she very much appreciates the arm settled over her side. She’s tempted to reach for it, to reciprocate in some way…but fear stops her from doing so. She hates not knowing what boundaries there are, if any. She also hates not knowing just what his thoughts are. Is he…satisfied? Disappointed? What exactly is the say on whether or not sleeping with _Kim Possible_ was worth it?

“I sense you are dying to ask me something.” Kim tenses at the sudden words, squirming in his hold that only gets tighter. “Out with it.”

“I thought I was only allowed to ask the one.” As if she’s buying herself more time by being cheeky with him. It does at least have her smiling a little when she hears the grumble behind her.

“I’ll make the exception.”

She pauses and bites down on her lip, trying to focus on just what she wants to say without being distracted by the images in her head of what they’d just done. A task far harder than she expects.

“I guess I’m…curious. Was it…worth it? Over…someone else?” God she could cringe at how pathetic that sounds. This is Monkey Fist– why is she so concerned with his approval? Why does she think he’d even give it? She wishes she could take back that question the moment it’s out, bracing herself for whatever response he decides to give her.

“Just so I understand you…” the arm over her side lifts and pulls back then, allowing his hand to rest on her bare hip where it squeezes at the soft flesh there. “You believe I do _any_ of that for just _anyone_?”

The response isn’t one she expects. Her heart rate picks up quickly when that hand pushes beneath her sweatshirt, spreading over the flat of her stomach until it finds its way back down between her legs. Kim sucks in a breath when fingers find their target, closing her eyes and pushing back into his chest planted firm against her.

“I think you’re giving me too much credit, Kimberly. I also think you know that there isn’t _one person_ on this earth I’d have traded **_you_** for tonight.”

It begins again. Slower this time… _far_ more intimate, which she didn’t even think possible. His lips latch on to her neck while she reaches behind her to help guide him in. Neither interested in moving from their sides or discarding the very few clothes now on them, making the position work in favor for them both. It’s one night, after all. One secret that the two will keep forever. Why not do what they can with it? Why not take advantage of the limited time where they could ignore their history and the future ahead?

The second time around, Kim finally finds sleep. Exhausted from the way he worked her, and lulled into unconsciousness by the throbbing of bite marks and invasive movements. Warm within the clothing lent to her, and far more comfortable in his arms than the sofa waiting for her at Monique’s. Waking to this new reality won’t be any easy feat, but for now…she can at least savor the moment that is sleeping in a man’s arms who has easily set a new bar she fears no others will meet.

Kim awakes feeling engulfed in pain.

Parts of her stinging and burning, memories of the night before quickly coming back to her. She can’t believe herself. Afraid to open her eyes to the reality that was agreeing to sleep with _Monkey Fist_. And not only that, but finding she _enjoyed_ it. So much so that she’s certain that while it’s just a one time thing, it won’t be anything she’ll forget anytime soon. The warm light on her shoulder and cheek do convince her to open her eyes, however. Blinking open before she stares at the room lit by the morning sun, eyes immediately catching the clothes discarded by the two of them on the floor nearby.

Heavy breathing sounds behind her, deeming it safe to turn onto her back and see the man asleep on his stomach facing away from her. A relieving sight, and almost enjoyable to see. He’s calm and relaxed, sound asleep without a current worry in the world. A smile almost finds her lips at the thought, until she reminds herself just who it is beside her. It’s hard not to immediately think of the events from just hours ago, with Monty having done as he pleased with her... more than _once_. But Kim knows she will pay for it if she lets herself dwell over the one-time events. She needs to get up and get _out_. To leave what had happened in the past and within this room.

Before she can even make to do either of those things, a buzzing sound startles her. Looking over to the nightstand, she sees her phone lighting up and buzzing loudly. _Great_. The last thing she needs is for him to wake up, and to this no less. Reaching over she grabs the phone and immediately silences it, praying that the man behind her was able to ignore it. She doesn’t hear anything, and assumes it clear to unlock the device and read the many messages from both family and friends who she hadn’t checked in with. _Mostly_ Monique, who was the one calling. Kim assures her that she’ll be back within the hour, promising to explain everything. A suitable enough answer to get her off the hook for now before she places the phone back down.

Only when she returns to her back and glances at Monkey Fist does all color drain from her face. Still on his stomach, his head now facing her direction, a single blue eye watching her. He’s awake. His attention nowhere else but upon her. Swallowing hard, Kim turns on her side to face him.

“I’m sorry.” She offers quietly, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He doesn’t respond, simply exhales deeply through his nose and closes his eyes again. There’s a moment she’s tempted to reach out to touch him. To join him in also resting further into the morning. But she can’t. She needs to leave. And so she carefully removes herself from the bed, biting back a wince as she does so. The moment she leaves the warmth of the sheets she’s met with that chilled air again, seeing her move quickly to collect her duffle and to head towards the washroom.

Another impressive part of the suite she can hardly take in due to her fixation in the mirror. She sees something dark peering out from the collar of the sweatshirt, and when she pulls it off there’s a flash of both anger and shame. Dark love bites scattered over her frame. The worst sitting at her neck and and behind her shoulder. How was she supposed to hide any of these? The very thought has her rubbing her temples with frustration. She should have made it clear to him _not_ to do that– but then again...would he have even listened?

Kim takes a long shower, glad for the hot and gentle water that cleanses her of the night before. Sore muscles and limbs are relieved, and despite her rush she takes her time before having to meet the cold air yet again. Finally, she does. But she dries and dresses quickly. A t-shirt will have to do to cover most of the marks, but she knows there’s no amount of concealer she’s willing to go through to hide it. Braving the chilled air, she quietly steps back into the bedroom, seeing the man no longer in it. It gives her some time to collect her clothes from the floor and to grab her phone. She takes one last look at the bedroom where the memories of them will live and die, and then goes to the main area where she sees both Monkey Fist with a hotel attendant who has brought in plates of food.

Their eyes meet and Kim can feel a tension in her chest and stomach. Too fearful to understand if either feeling is good. Setting down the bag, she walks over to take a look at the offerings, waiting for the attendant to leave before finally speaking. “Can I have some?”

The question earns her a snicker from the man, “It’s _for_ you, Kimberly.” Relieved and annoyed at the response, she sits down at the table and pulls one of the plates closer to her. Monty sets a glass of water down in front of her, with a fixed cup of what she can only assume is tea as well. It puts her off that he’s still.... _acting_ this way. Being nice. Perhaps _overly_ so. Hadn’t he gotten what he wanted?

“Who was calling you?” Kim looks up at the question, seeing Monkey Fist look to her with expectance, all while chewing a mouthful of egg and tomato.

“Monique.” Her response is soft, eyes shifting back to the food on her plate which she can admit is up to par with the what the hotel offers visually. “No doubt wondering where I went.”

“And what will you tell her?”

“Only what she needs to know.” She can’t tell whether or not he’s pleased with that answer, but considering she’s intent on keeping this all a secret, there’s nothing that will be said to betray just that.

Monkey Fist sips at his own tea, watching her all the while. Kim wants to ask to know just what is going on in that head of his. Is he thinking about last night? Worried for what might be shared outside of this hotel? Something else? It is strange to see him in such an element. Shirtless and hair more wild than she’s ever seen it. She remembers thinking how handsome he had looked the night before, thinking it was due to the alcohol, but as she looks upon him now in the morning light…it’s obvious it was in no way due to the liquid courage.

He _is_ handsome. Mutations not withstanding…

Of course, it was those same mutations that helped make things far more _interesting_ last night.

_Stop, Kim._ **_Stop_ ** _._

“When are you leaving?” Forcing herself to snap out of those thoughts, she takes another bite and looks over to him.

“Tonight.” His answer is short, very nearly an indication that she should pull back on the small talk until he speaks again, “California isn’t really my… _scene_ , as you Americans would say.”

That sees her smirking, “Right… back to the snowy mountaintops, huh? California does have some of those, you know.”

“Indeed. But I’m not sure you’re prepared for a debate on why one completely surpasses the other.”

“No, I’m not. My only time in the alps has only been short and strictly for… _business_.” Kim flashes him a knowing look, as that very business pertains only to _him_ and his devious antics at the time.

“Mm. What a shame.” The comments see him unbothered, of course. “Perhaps you’ll find reason for a personal visit in the future.”

If she reads into that sly comment, it will only be bad news for her. “Yeah. Maybe.” She leaves it at that, continuing with her meal and getting just enough in her to satisfy the walk back to Monique’s. Leaning back in her seat, she’s met with a stare from the man who looks far too amused with himself. Fighting off a flush to her cheeks from his sudden attention, Kim raises her brows.

“You have something to say?”

“I’m just admiring my _work_.” Kim loses the battle and feels the tint of red come to her cheeks at that response, moving her hair to cover the very ‘work’ he’s looking at.

“I wish you hadn’t done that. It’s not exactly easy to hide.” And while the ones on her thighs aren’t as brutal as the one’s mostly hidden by her shirt, they are still very much visible to anyone.

“You didn’t seem to mind it in the moment.” An infuriating excuse that has Kim rising from the table and swallowing down the rest of her water.

“Next time assume I don’t want to be decorated with _welts_ all over me.” A warning she thinks is clear until he takes advantage of her mistake.

“Oh? _Next_ time?”

She shouldn’t have said anything. How could she let something so ridiculous slip? Setting her jaw, Kim quickly corrects herself as she collects her things and moves towards the door. Eager to escape the situation she’s digging herself deeper into.

“I misspoke.” She admits, “I mean _any_ girl. Hey, thanks for breakfast…and for letting me stay.” Thanking him for anything else may prove dangerous, and so she leaves it at that.

But leaving won’t be so easy, not when his voice is heard behind her. Monkey Fist is on his feet then, a few steps away from her.

“The moment you leave this room, everything in it goes away. So, before you throw out the memories– you’re certain there’s nothing left you’d like to do?” She knows what he’s implying. Knows that he wants one last memory to ‘forget’. And she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want that, too. And so she sets the bag down and returns to him. Large hands settling over her hips as she leans up to kiss him. Still tasting and feeling just as good as the night before. But Kim has other intentions, and so when his hold gets tighter and his mouth presses further, she manages to escape his lips and trails gentle kisses over his jaw and down his neck.

She can tell he’s not expecting it and just as well, he’s _liking_ it. He’s off-guard, giving her the perfect chance to find one spot to focus on. She nips and sucks upon it before clamping her jaws harder– just enough to get a verbal reaction out of him.

A mark of her own. One _he_ will now need to wear as a badge.

“ ** _Ow_**.” His hand reaches up to collect the culprit that is her jaw, pushing her back enough to look into her eyes that are overly delighted by the win. He looks both parts confused and annoyed, trying to find the answer for her defiance in her face. Kim grins in his grip, her hands resting over his stomach as she gleefully stares up at him.

“I’m not sure the ‘burned myself with a curling iron’ excuse will work for you but…I have faith you’ll think of something clever.” Kim is able to slip out of his grip then, moving to pick up her bag and opening the door again.

“Why you ** _little_** –.” It finally clicks for him what she’s done, and she spares him one last look before making her escape.

“Bye, Monty.”

The door closes and the contract ends. Monty’s hand reaches up to feel the spot on his neck, annoyed with himself at the placement of his anger which is not with her, but with the fact that he wishes it didn’t end so abruptly. He should have forced her to stay. He _could_ have.

Alas, she’s gone. And he’s left with a secret only _he_ will be able to cherish. And a mark he now must explain to his _friend_.

——

“Okay so wait wait wait…walk me through this, Mont. You took this chick to _your_ place? And you let her… _stay?_ Was she, I’don’t’know…holding a **_gun_** to your head?”

The two sit on a warm patio, enjoying a late lunch before going their separate ways. His arms are folded over his chest, eyes focused on the glass of whiskey near his plate. He hears Shego clearly, but can only see the the reel of the night before in his head. The night he shared with someone he’d have never expected. And not only that…but enjoying it as well.

“It was a one time exception.” He responds finally, looking up at the green woman who looks surprisingly put together considering her own nightly events. “A _calculated_ risk.”

“Uh huh, I’ll believe it when I _don’t_ see a video of you on YouTube and a demand for a wire transfer that is half your fortune.”

Monty scoffs, “Just because that happened to _you_ doesn’t mean I’m as sloppy with my mistakes.”

“Whatever, monkey boy. So, you gonna give me the details or what? Must have been good enough to make you break all of your _rules_. No wonder you didn’t want to share.”

“Nothing worth getting into.” As if he would allow _anyone_ the pleasure of knowing. “And surely not as interesting as your own catch. I’m sure they were _devastated_ to see you go.” Monty teases with a smirk, watching Shego roll her eyes.

“They _all_ are. Alright then. What’s next?”

Monty grins, almost to himself. An idea already building in his head. After all… he had made sure to enter his number into Kim’s phone while she was showering. A detail she may not see for some time yet, but the ball is very much in _her_ court.

“Not sure, yet… I think I’ll simply let the excitement come to _me_.”


End file.
